familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warin Archdeacon (1355-1400)
}} Biography 1355, Warine born in England, heir & s/o 15211148. Sir John l’Arcedekne & 15211149. Cicely Haccombe. 1364, Elizabeth born in England, eldest d/o 15211150. Sir John Talbot & 15211151. Katherine ?. 1/21/1366, At Westminster. Between Adam Pistre, clerk, claimant, and John Lercedekne knight, and Cecilia his wife deforciants ; … to be the right of Adam as by their gift. … After their death … to Ralph, son of John and Cecilia, and … With remainder after his death in default of heirs male to Warin his brother … remainder on his death, on similar conditions, to Richard his brother … in default to Odo, John, Robert, Martin, Reginald, Michael, and the right heirs of the said Cecilia. 1377, Warin’s father died. 7/13/1377, Richard II, age 10, crowned king of England. 1378, IPM at Lostwhithie:, Sir John Lercedekne was then dead ; that he died seized (inter alia) of the Manor of Elerky, leaving a certain Stephen his son and heir ; which Stephen entered upon the said lands and died, wherewith they descended to Warine his brother as his nearest heir. 1379, Warin heir to his brother Stephen. 5/31/1379, Warin Archdeacon, knight to Henry Borygge, rector of Shobrooke, Robert Toly, rector of Haccombe, … Manors of Haccombe, Comhalle, Shobrooke, South Tawton, Buckland in the Moor, Leigham Egg Buckland, Coleridge Egg Buckland Manadon Plymouth Clevecombe, and Oakford. (S) UKNA. 1380, Warin served as a member of parliament for Cornwall. 1382, Warine coheir to his cousin Margaret Fleming, wife of Sir Roger de Claryndon. 1382, Warin served as a member of parliament for Cornwall. 1382-3, Quitclaim 1 Stephen Dernford of Plymouth 2 Warino Lercedekene Messuages and lands in Meynston, Clynslond and Park, in Ekkebokeland. (S) UKNA. 2/8/1383, Commission to John de Kentwode, steward, and Warin Ercedekene, sheriff of Cornwall, … to arrest … (S) CPRs. 1383, Warine age 28. 1388, Elizabeth coheir of her brother John, inheriting Richard’s castle, Herefordshire. 1390, Quitclaim with warranty Warin Lercedekene knight to William de Bonevyle knight, his heirs and assigns for ever. Right in lands and tenements, rents and services with appurtenances in Hakcombesfee. (S) UKNA. 10/1/1391, Charter of confirmation. Warin Archdeacon, knight to Henry Borigg. Manor of Shobrooke, with all profits except marriages, wardships, escheats and reliefs. (S) UKNA. 4/27/1393, Grant to the king’s esquire Robert Cary of 10£ wherein Warin Ercedeakne, knight, is bound by letters obligatory to John Cary, knight, forfeited by force of judgment … (S) CPRs. 11/11/1393, Grant to the king’s esquire Robert Cary of 10£ which Warin Ercedeakne, knight, had in keeping of the goods of John Cary, father of the said Robert, … (S) CPRs. 5/4/1395, Quit claim. Warin Archdeacon, knight to Thomas Reymond and William Dunscomb. All right in Shobrooke manor. (S) UKNA. 7/19/1396, Commission to Thomas de Percy, … suit … between the king and David Flemmyng … and Warin Archedekne and Robert Verney and Eleanor, his wife, touching the manor of Roche and Pill in the lordship of Heverford, … (S) CPRs. 6/3/1397, Shobrooke. Quit claim. Warin Archdeacon, knight to Thomas Reymond. Lands in Oakmore formerly held by Sampson of Oakmore in villeinage. (S) UKNA. 6/30/1398, Shobrooke. Charter. Warin Archdeacon, knight to Thomas Raymond. Manor of Shobrooke, except for wards, marriages, reliefs, and escheats. (S) UKNA. 10/13/1399, Henry IV crowned king of England. Bef. 12/10/1400, “Warin Lercedekene, knight: Devon”, of Elerky, Cornwall and Haccombe, died. 12/30/1400, Shobrooke. Charter. Thomas Raymon to Elizabeth, widow of Warin Archdeacon, knight. Recites that the premises are granted to her for her life, with remainder to the right heirs of Warin. (S) UKNA. 1/8/1401, Elizabeth, widow of Warin Archdeacon, knight, letters of attorney to take seisin of Shobrooke manor. (S) UKNA. 2/28/1401, Grant by mainprise of Matthew Gourney, 'chivaler,' of the county of Westminster. Somerset and Reginald Lucy, 'chivaler,' of the county of Northampton to Elizabeth late the wife of Warin Lercedekene, 'chivaler,' who held of the king in chief as of the manor of Dertyngton. (S) CPRs. 8/3/1407, Elizabeth Lerchedeken, wife of Warin, died. (S) CIsPM, Cornwall and Devon, 1906, P22. Children of Elizabeth and Warin Archdeacon Children of Warine and Elizabeth: daughters # Eleanor l’Arcedekne (1383-1447), (Alinora) born 1383 in England. Eldest daughter, Eleanor married Sir Walter Lucy. 10/4/1444, Walter died. 7/20/1447, Eleanor died; both buried at the Friars Minors, Worcester. # Philippe l’Arcedekne (1386-) (3802787), born 1386 in England. # Margery l’Arcedekne, born ? in England.Margery married Sir Thomas Arundel. Bef. 8/26/1443, Sir Thomas died. IPM: Thomas Arundell, knight, on the day of his death held no lands, rents or services in the county of the king in chief, in demesne or in fee, but held the manors of Estantony, … yearly rent from the manor of Elerky … after the death of Margery late his wife, one of the daughters and heirs of Warin Larchedekene knight, of the in heritance of Eleanor wife of Walter Lucy knight (the second of the daughters of the said Warin and the sister and one of the heirs of the said Margery), and Joan wife of Nicholas Carrewe knight (the daughter of Philippa the third of the daughters of Warin and the kinswoman and other heir of Margery). (S) Calendar of Fine Rolls. # Unknown Daughter References * Teacher Mini-Genealogies * Magna Carta Ancestry, P694. (S) Report of the Transactions of the Devonshire Association, July, 1919.